


The forgotten hero

by master_blaster



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_blaster/pseuds/master_blaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is about a cyberhorse, he was a true hero at the war but not many are now thinking about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The forgotten hero

-That little bud you see over at those stables once was a great hero. –mumbled an old mech, settling down with a smirk on his face, as the new comers settle looking at that steady, black warrior with a slight laughter.  
-It can’t be true. –the words almost slipped out from one’s audio system.  
-You don’t believe me, you little, soggy pieces of metal? –the elder got up and walked towards the stables and opened up a gate.  
A cyberhorse walked out, its head was still high up, antennas high and cautious with that optics as careful as ever.  
A little crackly noise in his hind legs, as he trots up to the visitors, still keeping his distance though.  
Once that scratched and bent coating of his was seen all over the datapats and the battle fields. Enemies knew exactly that not just the rider was a danger, but the animal itself. He walked up to the autobot and bent his head to the side with a slight smirk.  
-Easy little one…I don’t think they know you as well as they know me…  
-Well captain, we are always thankful for how your fought for us, but I don’t think that…cyberhorse did anything special in the war everyone went through…-he was not allowed to finish and the great captain spanked him with his stick.  
-How dare you say such a thing?! He did more than you!!!  
Those youngsters had calmed for a moment and looked at the mech.  
-His name is Miracle…always was to me the sweetest bot ever got to meet. When he was galloping for anyone, they did have a great yell for that Miracle and their last chance. At the great Glass Battle, he had served me a great deal. While we had been fighting at a close up battle, I got an injury.-The owner of the Miracle had shown them the scars on his armor. They looked carefully but continued to listen. –He raced towards me and brought me back up. He could have gone without any rest, just to get me to safety while all the others were racing after us. He saved many of ours just like that, fighting his way to bring them to the medics. His hooves were pounding on the grounds…As soon as any bot was shut down, he was there…little Miracle. Maybe he is not a beauty at this moment, but why would he? Your little processors would never know what he had to gallop through on his cracked legs and how much he had to carry over his bent back.  
The captain looked at the Miracle walking back into his stables, with the great suffering in his wild eyes.  
Everyone went inside and had a round of cubes.  
The night was quite, as the Miracle who once saved many sparks died from pain suffering. That was the end of the hero, or Miracle how some believed he was that not many would remember.


End file.
